


Again

by canufeelthemagictonight



Series: ETNuary [24]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Bittersweet Ending, Canon Compliant, DeStorm is a good guy, ETNuary, Friendship/Love, Gen, Happy, Happy DeStorm Day!, Male Friendship, because no, totally ignores the hell bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: DeStorm turns around, and there's Alex, floating sheepishly on a puffy white cloud, the last bloody traces of three bullet holes currently in the process of fading off of his chest.DeStorm Power reunites with his frenemy.An Escape the Night one-shot. Day 24 of ETNuary.
Relationships: DeStorm Power & Alex Wassabi
Series: ETNuary [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587721
Comments: 16
Kudos: 17





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24 is DeStorm Power, aka the best redemption arc of last season.

Even after they transitioned from frenemies to friends, there was always a small part of DeStorm Power that thought that Alex Wassabi was _still_ too soft to make it all the way to 2019. But that didn't stop the fallen Enforcer from rooting for his frenemy from the afterlife. After all, when you die for someone, you tend to hope that they will live to see home again.

Unfortunately for both DeStorm and Alex, that hope goes unfulfilled. 

"Surprise!"

DeStorm turns around, and there's Alex, floating sheepishly on a puffy white cloud, the last bloody traces of three bullet holes currently in the process of fading off of his chest.

"You again?" DeStorm's happy to see Alex, but there's also a twinge of sad disappointment in the depths of his heart. _You little punk, what the hell fool thing did you do_ this _time?_

"Me again." Alex spreads his arms wide in a what-you-gonna-do sort of way. "Got shot by a bunch of pirates. I think one of them might've liked me, though..."

DeStorm decides it's best not to comment on that last part. "Hey, at least you got pretty far."

In true Alex fashion, Alex's smile falls off his face. "Only cause of you."

"Aw, kid, don't be like—"

"It's _true,_ though," admits Alex quietly, his eyes downcast. "If you hadn't cheated, I would've died right there in front of all those Chinese people, and you might still be alive for all I know. And then I wanted to survive, cause that would make it _worth_ it, but I almost got killed so many times and then I really _did_ get killed and..." He trails off, frowning at his shoes as if they're tragic stories, and his voice comes out as a sad whisper. "I think I might've ruined what you were trying to do."

DeStorm shakes his head. "Nah, you didn't. Don't worry about it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." DeStorm smiles at his frenemy-turned-kinda-sorta-friend. "You made it a hell of a lot further than you would've, and you cut it out with the 'I'm evil now' shit, so..." He shrugs. "I think you're good."

The next thing he knows, Alex has pulled him into a grateful (if overenthusiastic) embrace. _Huh._ DeStorm hugs him back as a warm feeling begins to rise in his chest. _This is kinda corny, and I've never been much about corniness or Kumbaya let's-all-get-along shit, but..._ He grins. _I think could get used to it this time._

After they break apart, Alex asks, "So is everyone else here too? Gabbie and Tana and..."

"Oh, yeah," says DeStorm, "they're here. Gab was a bit pissed about that whole Black Knight double death shit, and Tana was crying a lot at first when she got here, but they're better now. Wanna go say hi to them?" He offers a hand to Alex. "Come on. They're waiting for us."

Alex takes his head, and the two proceed to join their friends on the other side of the clouds.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Lauren Riihimaki!


End file.
